doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Antonio Macías
José Antonio Macías es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es más conocido por ser la voz de James del Equipo Rocket de la Serie de Anime Pokémon, también es conocido por ser el actor que dobla a Leonardo Di Caprio en Latinoamérica y por doblar la voz de Shawn Hunter en aprendiendo a vivir. thumb|250px|right Filmografía Anime * Pokemon - James * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Pesadilla (El Caballito Morado) * InuYasha - Nobunaga, Houjo * Naruto - Iruka * Ranma ½ - Mousse; el sacerdote del templo de los hongos * Shaman King - Chocolove * Dragon Quest - Pop * Voltron - Lance * Yu-Gi-Oh - Mako Tsunami / Ryouta Kajiki * Hajime no ippo - Ichiro Miyata * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Joe Brown Series Animadas * Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios - Wildo * Hércules - Ícaro * Spider-Man Unlimited - Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Escuadrón del tiempo - Larry 3000 * Ed, Edd & Eddy - Edd ("Doble D") * South Park - Cartman (inicios) * Daria - Kevin Thompson * Rugrats - Padre de Phil y Lili (Nueva Voz) * Los Simpson - Dan Marino, Mesero en restaurante Chino, Jack el excinvicto, Patas(un episodio) y varios personajes * Meteoro: La Nueva Generación - X Racer * Los Pingüinos de Madagascar - Mort, el lemur ratón; Cabo * La pequeña Lulu - Tino * Jimmy Neutrón - voces adicionales * Fineas y ferb - voces adicionales Películas Leonardo Di Caprio * Revolutionary Road (2008) - Frank Wheeler * Body of Lies (2008) Roger Ferris * Los infiltrados (2007) - William 'Billy' Costigan Jr * Diamante de Sangre (2006) - Danny Archer * The Aviator (2004) - Howard Hughes * El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro (1998) - Philliphe * Titanic (1997) - Jack Dawson * La Sangre que nos Une (1996) - Hank Matt Damon * The Bourne Ultimatum (2008) - Jason Bourne * Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Linus Caldwell * Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Linus Caldwell * Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Linus Caldwell Heath Ledger * Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) - El Guasón / The Joker * Secreto en la montaña (Primer Doblaje) (2005) - Ennis Del Mar * A Knight's Tale (2001) - Sir William Thatcher * El Patriota (2000) - Gabriel Martin Sam Rockwell * The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford - Charley Ford * Los Ángeles de Charlie - Eric Knox * Matchstick Men - Frank Mercer * Heist - Jimmy Silk Orlando Bloom * Troya - Paris * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey - Legolas Chris Evans * Los Cuatro Fantásticos - Johnny Storm/Antorcha Humana * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Johnny Storm/Antorcha Humana * Cellular - Ryan Ethan Hawke * Día de entrenamiento - Jake Hoyt * Taking lifes - James Costa * Assault on the precinct 13 - Sgto. Jake Roenick Ryan Reynolds *X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine - Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Solo Amigos - Chris Brander Marlon Wayans * Chiquito pero Peligroso - Calvin Sims * White Chicks (2004) - Marcus Copeland Seann William Scott * Los Dukes de Hazzard - Bo Duke * El Tesoro del Amazonas - Travis Otros * Crimen Perfecto - William Bischum (Ryan Gosling) * Flags of Our Fathers (2007) - Ira Hayes (Adam Beach) * No me olvides - Boby Rei * Gran Torino - Padre Janovich (Christopher Carley) * Dragonball Evolution - Yamcha (Park Joon Hyung) * Seduciendo a un extraño - Miles Haley (Giovanni Ribisi) * Quiero Robarme a La Novia - Thomas "Tom" Bailey Jr (Patrick Dempsey) * Alta Velocidad - Jimmy Bly * Stealth - Lt. Ben Gannon (Josh Lucas) * Golpe de Suerte - David Pennington * Yo Robot - Robot NS5 * Las Torres Gemelas - Chuck Sereika * Mi Abuela es un Peligro 2 - Bishop * Daño Colateral - Felix Ramirez * La Caída del Halcón Negro - Jamie Smith * Quién es es Chica - Loudon Trutt * Una Mente Brillante - Sol * King Kong - Preston (Colin Hanks) * The Outsiders - Johnny Cade * Perturbados - Steve Clark * Superman Regresa - Jimmy Olsen * Stuart Little - El Flaco * La Odisea - Telemaco * Blade II - Scud Frohmeyer * Ghost Rider - Blackheart * Speed Racer - Rex Racer (Scott Porter) * Naranja Mecánica - Alex * Zig Zag - Singer * Medio muerto - Twitch * Eragon - Murthag * Alvin y las ardillas 1 y 2 - Teodoro * Super Mario Bros. - Luigi * Que paso ayer? - Allan Películas Animadas *Atlantis: El imperio perdido - Milo James Thatch *Madagascar - Mort y Cabo *Ice Age - Dodo *Ice Age: The Meltdown - Crash *Vecinos invasores - Hammy *La Cenicienta - Luke (doblaje de 1997) *Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca - James *Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - James *Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unnowns - James *Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - James *Pokémon: Celebi la Voz del Bosque - James *Pokémon: Héroes Latios y Latias - James *Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - James *Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - James *Pokémon: Mente Maestra - James *Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - James *Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - James *Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - James *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Ken Masters *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Cisne Hyoga *Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco: Los guerreros de Armagedón - Moa de los Tronos *Todos contra los Eds - Edd (Doble D) *Open Season 2 - Elliot *La Granja - Pipo *Garfield: La película - Louis Series de TV * Hércules - Strife * The O.C. "Vidas Ajenas" - Matt Ramsey * Friends - Will (Brad Pitt) * That 70 show - Steven Hyde * Dawson's Creek - Dawson * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Pete Wrigley grande * Band of Brothers - Sargento Bill Guarnere * Power Rangers Fuerza del Tiempo - Alex * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Greg Sanders * Aprendiendo a Vivir - Shawn Hunter * Mecánica popular para niños - Charlie Powell * Malcolm in the middle - Richie Telenovelas Brasileñas Théo Becker * Isaura la Esclava - Álvaro * Celebridad - Caio Mendes Dirección de Doblaje * Garfield: La película * Garfield 2 * La Era de Hielo * La Era de Hielo 2 * La Era de Hielo 3 * Mi Abuela es un Peligro 2 * Día de entrenamiento * Madagascar * Madagascar 2 * Zig Zag * Heist * Alta Velocidad * Medio Muerto * Eragon * El Tesoro del Amazonas * Exorcista el Comienzo * Rock Star * Deslizando a la Gloria * Los Dukes de Hazzard * Yo, Robot * Vecinos Invasores * Daño Colateral * La Caída del Halcón Negro * Río Místico * Swordfish * Ríos de Color Púrpura * Anchorman * Mini Campeones * Ladrón de Orquídeas * Sylvia * Insomnia * E.T. (Redoblaje) * Nacho Libre * Una Cita con tu Ídolo * THX 1138 * Iron Man (Película) * El Perro Sonriente * La Reina de los Condenados * Seguridad Nacional * Auto Focus * Matrix Revoluciones * Death to Smoochy * Lo que el Agua se Llevó * El Delfín, la Historia de un Soñador * El Ataque de las Arañas * X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine Comerciales * Nesquik * Visa (tarjeta de crédito) * BANAMEX * Nescafé * Maseca * Pronosticos Melate y Revancha * Telcel * IFE Elecciones Federales 2009 (la voz que dice "SI") * VIPS (dialogos deliciosos) * Goicoechea Crema Trivia * José Antonio Macias ha compartido varios personajes con Luis Daniel Ramírez, con quien tiene un registro de voz casi similar: ** Ambos han doblado a Spiderman. José Antonio en Spider-Man Unlimited, y Luis Daniel en las películas, la serie animada del 2003 y en Spectacular Spider-Man. ** Ambos han doblado a Cignus Hyoga de Saint Seiya. José Antonio en la película: Los Caballeros del Zodíaco Contraatacan, y Luis Daniel en la versión de TV de Hades Santuario. ** Mientras que José Antonio Macias es el doblador habitual de Leonardo Di Caprio, Luis Daniel Ramírez lo ha doblado en varias películas tales como: Romeo y Julieta, y Pandillas de Nueva York. * El ha doblado a numerosos personajes relacionados con el cómic tales como: Spiderman (en Spider-Man Unlimited), Joker (en The Dark Knight), La Antorcha Humana (en las películas de Los Cuatro Fantásticos), Blackheart (en la película de Ghost Rider), y Jimmy Olsen (en Superman Regresa). * También es locutor de los programas Hasta el Hoyo y NX clusiva. Enlaces Externos * Sitio oficial de José Antonio Macías * Biografía de José Antonio Macías en Pokemon Project * Biografía de José Antonio Macías en Geocities Macías, José Antonio